Moving On, Moved On
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Brennan is a shattered shell. Now one thought she had a heart anymore. So Brennan with injuries and pregnant moves on from the Job at the lab and the FBI…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

 **This story is dedicated to my Pop Smart. Who died 15 years ago this month. And I still remember it as if it was yesterday. I love you Pop this one is for you**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Brennan is a shattered shell. Now one thought she had a heart anymore. So Brennan with injuries and pregnant moves on from the Job at the lab and the FBI…

* * *

 **Prologue**

Brennan had come back to DC when Cam's job was on the line. When they solved that case it was like a switch had switched off with her team.

They didn't notice the changes in her behaviour or her leaving from work early or coming in late. Flinching every time someone was near. Or her very noticeable limp.

They didn't ask her to work on cases anymore or her opinion on the bones they were doing they asked Clark. Even Angela kept calling Clerk when she got a facial match.

She still remembered Cam's words to her when at the FBI 'You put your on desires before anyone else'.

In Maluku she had changed she had found her heart and she was learning things to help improve herself to be a better person. But none of that seemed to matter know.

They all hung out with Booth and Hannah and not inviting her along to join them. It was crushing to her spirit.

No one had noticed anything about her. Booth hadn't been at the Jeffersonian in 4 months he was always with his girlfriend Hannah. He was no longer there for her and neither where the others but Sweets, Daisy and Parker.

She had gone to Sweets a week after the first case when she felt things change. She told him what had happened in Maluku how she had been raped just before coming back and her fear of being touch had resurfaced. Sweets was helping her with it seeing her every day to work on her problems. Daisy knew what happened in Maluku and helped Brennan as best she could. When Brennan found out she was pregnant 6 weeks ago she was crying in fear of raising a baby by herself. Sweets and Daisy both told her she would make a great mum. Sweets helped put things clear in her head. He also suggested talking to Parker might help after all the boy had been contacting her all the time.

Brennan agreed and went to see Parker they were taking a walk but a drunk driver came towards them. Brennan pushed Parker out of the way hard. The front of the car hit her hard in the legs breaking them. Parker called an ambulance and his Mum and they were there as Brennan was transferred to a big hospital. Sweets and Daisy found out and came too to see how she was. She hadn't lost the baby but she had broken both her legs and knees. She faced weeks of therapy but there was no guarantee that she would walk without assistance any more.

She had screws placed in her legs because they were so fragile. 2 weeks after the car accident a front page story came out about her being abused as a child both metal and physical and that she was reported having sex with a female. Is are dear doctor a lesbian? She is also secretly working with the CIA and that was why she was in Maluku. She felt betrayed by Booth he was the only one she told about her life in the foster system now everyone knew. Was this his way of punishing her?

The board at the Jeffersonian asked for her resignation in a letter she received at the hospital saying they didn't want anyone working with the CIA in the Jeffersonian. Sweets and Daisy watched helplessly as Brennan wrote out her resignation saying she left all her historical items to the Jeffersonian. Brennan asked Daisy and Sweets to pick up her personal stuff. They did as Parker and Rebecca were visiting Brennan. Parker always hugging her tight. She didn't flinch with Parker he was a child. It was adults she was afraid of.

Weeks later without anyone knowing she was gone from the Jeffersonian she was realised from Hospital on elbow crutches to support her legs which she could move in small steps then. Rebecca offered her a place to stay so she could have help and Brennan agreed. Sweets and Daisy came over all the time.

It was in her 7th and a half month a pregnancy that she decided to get out of DC and the US all together. She NEEDED a fresh start with her babies. She was carrying twins.

So now she faced a choice to where she would go next. She was leaving her old life behind her and in the past for a better future. Moving on. She hoped…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review**


End file.
